The decent into Love
by Dash Handsom
Summary: My take on what happens during the episode at the beach. HaruhixTamaki reviews would be greatly appreciated.


**Authors Note: This is my little one-shot version of the OHSHC episode at the beach where Haruhi is knocked off the cliff into the ocean. There are a couple changes from the episode, one of them being Haruhi and Tamaki ending up as a couple 3 part of this is me trying to persuade my girlfriend that they are an excellent couple because she doesn't think so . but anywho, onto the story.**

** 3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"Hey look, it's a dude." Haruhi was now the main focus of the two punks who were messing with some of the clubs guests. They had gotten upon top of the cliff and astounded by the view of the ocean from their position. However, two guys had happened upon them and thought it would be funny to flirt with them forcefully. The girls didn't like this but they couldn't do anything. That was when Haruhi heard the girls yelling at them to stop. She couldn't just stand by and let them mess with their guests. She went up there and told them to leave them alone. This is where our story begins.

"Get away from them! They don't want anything to do with you, can't you see that?" Haruhi yelled.

The punks turned around in surprise. They didn't see anybody else up there so they had assumed they were alone.

"Hey look, it's a dude" said the first punk.

"You've got some nerve kid. What do you think you could really do to us?" said the second punk.

Haruhi realized that she might have spoken out against the wrong type of person. They were bigger than her and certainly stronger than her. She certainly wouldn't be able to fight them but she might be able talk her way out of her situation. The girls had run off while she was distracting the punks but now she was their focus.

Meanwhile back down on the beach, the host club members were getting ready to leave. It was late and the sun was setting on the day. Kyoya was overseeing the cleanup by his family's police force, the twins were still doing their thing with the ladies who were still there, Mori was watching over Honey while he was entertaining himself with seashells, and Tamaki was standing there watching everybody while thinking of something to do. Normally he would be around Haruhi. Haruhi…where was she?

In Tamaki's mind theatre, Tamaki was imagining Haruhi out in the water calling him out to join her. She was wearing a pink two piece bikini and was motioning with her finger for him to come closer.

"Hehe…Haruhi, you're so cute…" Tamaki was totally out of it and if that want bad enough, he was slightly drooling as well. He was awakened from his daydream, however, when he heard Haruhi cry out.

"H-hey! Get away from me!" Tamaki looked around and finally saw Haruhi. She was up on a cliff with two other guys who had her cornered at the edge of the cliff. For a second he stood there dumbfounded. How could they be doing this to his Haruhi?! Snapping out of it, he took off running towards the cliff.

Back on the cliff, Haruhi had been backed right up next to the edge. Her foot was sticking over slightly and caused a pebble to fall over. 5 seconds went by before it hit the water below. The two guys were standing there right in front of her now blocking her from getting away.

"You picked the wrong fight. And it looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson" said one of the punks as he walked closer. He smiled evilly as he grabbed her by her shoulders and with a shove, roughly pushed her over the side.

As this happened, Tamaki had just made it to the top of the cliff. He was there just in time to see Haruhi pass out of view as she fell off screaming.

"Haruhi…NO! Haruhi!" Tamaki mad a mad dash for the cliff, pushing aside the punks and diving over after her. He could see a little spot on the water where a few bubbles came to the surface. He landed exactly in that spot and swam downwards after Haruhi. 10 seconds passed before he finally reached her. He grabbed her and began to swim upward towards the light at the surface. For Haruhi, however, everything had already gone dark.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

It's dark.

What happened?

"-hi…Haru…hi"

That voice. Who is it? Who's saying my name?

"Please Haruhi…wake up…please…I lov-"

It sounds like…Tamaki! What was that last thing he said? What happened to me? Why can't I move? Why can't I feel my body? I remember…two men. I was up on a cliff. I was cornered. One of them…he pushed me! Then…then…I can't remember…I hope everybody else is ok…

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Everybody had gone to a nearby mansion owned by Kyoya's family. A medic had been called to check Haruhi to make sure she was alive and make sure she was ok. The doctor determined that she was ok but she was going to be unconscious for a long time. While everybody was eating, Tamaki had excused himself from the table to watch Haruhi because he didn't have any appetite due to Haruhi's incident. He had sat down at her bedside and did not leave no matter what.

"Oh Haruhi...please Haruhi…wake up…please…" Tamaki said. He was near tears. "Haruhi…I can't stand it without you…I…I love you…"

He sat there for 10 minutes at her side without moving. "Haruhi…" he said her name sadly again. He sat back in his chair feeling completely lost.

Haruhi was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes cracked open. She looked around the room. It wasn't familiar to her. She glanced over and saw a window. It was raining outside. Just great. She heard something next to her. Someone was crying. Who was it? She looked and saw Tamaki sitting in a chair next to her. His hair was covering his eyes and she could see tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Tamaki…"

Tamaki looked up startled. His eyes were red from tears. "Haruhi? Haruhi, you're awake!" Tamaki jumped up and hugged Haruhi, regardless of the fact that he had to awkwardly lean over her to do so. Haruhi blushed. Had he really missed her this much?

"Tamaki, why are you crying?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I...can't stand seeing you like this Haruhi…you almost died out there…I couldn't bear loosing you…you don't know that I…" he didn't say any more.

"What is it Tamaki? What don't I know?" Tamaki was acting so strange all of a sudden. Why could this be?

"It's nothing Haruhi. You should get some rest so you can get better" Tamaki got up and walked towards the door. Suddenly, a bright flash of light lit up the room followed by a loud boom and Haruhi screamed out in fear. Tamaki looked back in surprise at Haruhi. She had thrown the blanket over her head and was cowering underneath it. Tamaki walked back and sat on the bed next to her. "Haruhi, are you okay?" another flash and boom of the lightning outside answered him as Haruhi let out another scream.

She's afraid of lightning? A flash, a boom, a scream, it would appear so. Tamaki lifted up the covers from her face. She looked terrified. "Haruhi, it's ok. I'm here." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it and cautiously reached for it. They grabbed each other's hand right as another bolt of lightning struck. Haruhi leapt up and pulled Tamaki into a hug, holding on for dear life. "It's going to be okay Haruhi, I'm here to protect you"

"Thank you so much Tamaki. You're always so nice to me. What did I do to deserve a friend as nice as you?"

"It doesn't matter what you did, I'll always be here for you" Said Tamaki. "Even if you don't return my feelings…" he mumbled

"Even though I don't return your…what?"

"I-it's nothing! I swear it just slipped out and I…I…"Tamaki was having trouble thinking of an excuse.

"Tell me the truth. What feelings are you talking about?" Haruhi demanded.

Tamaki gave in and told her. "I…love you Haruhi. You always act so kind hearted and you're thinking of others and you have such an amazing smile and it just hurts so much knowing that you don't feel the same way about me that I feel for-"

Tamaki was cut off as he felt her lips press against his. His eyes went wide and he was absolutely speechless. "H-Haruhi…you…"

"Tamaki, I think I feel the same way. You may not always act the smartest but you always treat me so nicely and now I understand why"

"Haruhi, do you truly mean that? Do you really?"

"I do" she said with a smile.

Tamaki was overjoyed when he heard this. He leaned in and they kissed again, and this time he enjoyed it a lot more.

"Will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be a lone during the storm…" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, anything for my Haruhi" they kissed once more then they lay down in the bed together holding each other.

The thunder rolled in the distance but Haruhi paid no attention to it. She just held Tamaki closer as they drifted off into sleep.

**I'd like to thank anybody who read my story and reviews good or bad are all welcome. This is my first story after all so advice would be greatly appreciated. I do have a larger project in mind for later so stay tuned everyone.**


End file.
